Nebraska is one of the nation's most agriculturally dependent states and therefore adversely affected by the rural crisis. This crisis presents challenges and opportunities for the mental health system as it responds to a changed and changing rural environment and target population. This project will demonstrate the various things which can and will be done to improve the effectiveness of Nebraska's rural mental health system now and in the future. This demonstration project has state-level coordination and statewide dissemination initiatives but is primarily focused on a multifaceted local demonstration in Mental Health Region IV (a 22-county area in northeast Nebraska). The project will be administered through the State's Mental Health Authority (Department of Public Institutions). The project's seven major components are: 1. Alternative Models of Direct Professional Mental Health Service Provision 2. School-Based Mental Health Intervention 3. Mental Health Education 4. Enhancement of the Paraprofessional Program -- The project will enhance the current paraprofessional response to the emotional problems generated by the rural crisis. 5. Coordination and Collaboration -- The project will develop mechanisms to ensure ongoing coordination and collaboration among relevant parties. 6. Continuous Feedback and Application of Research Findings 7. Long-Range Planning -- The project will bring together local mental health centers and other health and human service providers plus relevant state agencies represented in the Task Force in a collaborative planning process designed to provide an integrated response to the mental health and other needs of rural Nebraskans through the next decade.